


The Nerf Gun Dilemma

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland, F/M, SVU AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Darcy x Steve: I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Good luck. xo’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nerf Gun Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> So this one’s an AU so no super peoples. I guess you could call it an SVU AU because I drew lots of inspiration for their jobs from that. Also, this got away from me. It was supposed to be a cute, short little drabble about a nerf gun war but yeah…turned into something else
> 
> Warning: Slight mention of rape. As I mentioned before, SVU inspired so if you’ve seen the show, you know what the job entails.

Jane stared at Darcy, unable to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her. Her intern had come in with a nasty black eye and some bruises visible on her arms. Although Darcy had only been interning for her for two months, they had become close and she viewed the younger woman as the sister she never had. She felt very protective of Darcy, so seeing her with these injuries upon entering the office had immediately shocked and worried her. She tried asking her what had happened, but Darcy had just laughed, waving it off as a careless accident. This only caused Jane even more worry since in her line of work, a careless accident almost always meant domestic violence.

She thought back to a few weeks ago when Darcy had mentioned she started seeing someone. She wouldn’t tell Jane much about him, just that he was a sweet guy and very hot. The lack of details made Jane suspect that the guy was someone from work, but quickly dropped that suspicion as most of the men in the office were twice her age and married. She may not know everything about Darcy, but she knew her well enough to know that she would never involve herself with a married man. Jane had seen many female interns come and go, and Darcy was one of the most professional of them all. She cared for Jane and made sure she didn’t overwork herself and she took all of her duties seriously. Where other interns were just in it for the credits or networking opportunities, Darcy was legitimately interested in everything Jane had her do. When she took her to court with her, Darcy observed attentively, never once looking bored.

Jane smiled as she thought of the younger woman, unaware that someone was in her office until she heard the loud clearing of a throat. She startled a bit, looking up to meet the eyes of one Captain Rogers. “Ma’am, I’m sorry to interrupt you while you’re deep in thought.” He sounded amused, a smile on his face.

She blushed slightly before clearing her own throat, “That’s alright Steve. What can I do for you today?” She looked at him curiously, surprised to see him in her office. “It’s not often you come personally to the DA’s office.You usually send one of your detectives.”

He chuckled at that, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah well, I needed to get out of the office for a while. I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed with everything going on over there. Can I sit?”

Jane motioned him towards the chairs in front of her desks, waiting for him to get comfortable. She could understand his desire to get away from his office, she knew the case they were working on was making everyone tense. There had been several kidnappings around the city, and everyone was scrambling to find the missing children before anything could happen to them.

“We found one of the young girls that was kidnapped. She…she was raped. Jane, she was only-I can’t even talk about this without feeling angry.” Steve sighed, closing his eyes in frustration. “I punched the guy when they brought him in, so I just needed to be anywhere but there.”

Jane stared at him with wide eyes, taking a moment to process what he had just said. “Jesus-Steve that’s…I can’t even imagine. That poor girl.” She felt tears threatening to spill as she reached over to place a hand over his. “I know we see a lot in our line of work, but that doesn’t mean it gets any easier.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna-gonna get some coffee.” He said as he stood up. Looking back at her he asked, “You want some?”

She smiled at him, motioning to her mug, “I’m good.”

He nodded and silently left, leaving her to look on as he made his way towards the coffee machine. She could see Darcy approach him, a look of concern on her face. Curious, Jane watched as the two interacted. There was a familiarity there that she hadn’t noticed before. She touched him gently as if she did it all the time, and he smiled at her warmly, a smile Jane had only seen him give to his best friend, Sergeant Barnes. A sense of dread slowly overtook her, and she willed it to go away. There was no way the guy Darcy was seeing was Steve. They barely interacted and when they did, it wasn’t for long. If they were seeing each other, that meant that Steve had been the one to hurt Darcy and that was just something she wasn’t ready to believe. She definitely had some investigating to do.

===

Jane had left the office earlier than usual, determined to figure out what was going on with her intern and the Captain. If she wanted answers, she was going to need some help. She looked through the contacts on her phone until she found who she was looking for and sent off a text.

**Tasha, I need some help.**

**What’s up?**

**Do you know if Steve is seeing anyone?**

It was a few moments before she received a reply.

**Lol really? I’m curious as to why you’re asking…**

**I have a hunch about something and I just want to confirm before I say anything else.**

**Huh, well that’s very vague of you. But I want to see where this goes so shoot what do you need from me?**

**I need you to be a good detective and see if anyone over there has seen the Captain getting cozy with someone in the past few weeks.**

**If anyone knows anything about his love life, it’s Barnes. I’ll get it out of him.**

**Thanks, I’ll see you in a few.**

With a relieved sigh, Jane put her phone away. She needed answers, and if anyone could help her, it was definitely Natasha. She was one of the best detectives working under Steve. She had a way of making people confess to anything they were guilty, something Jane respected. Like Jane, she was protective of the ones she held dear.

As she opened the doors to the building in front of her, she sighed nervously. “I really hope I’m wrong about this one.”

===

Spotting Natasha, she quickly made her way over to the red head. “Hey-what…” She was quickly shushed and pulled closer by the detective. She could only look confused as she was lead closer to Steve’s office door.

“Be quiet and listen,” whispered Natasha. “Barnes wouldn’t tell me anything directly, but he hinted that Steve may possibly be seeing someone.” She motioned toward the door, where laughter could be heard coming from both men inside.

“So I came home to a nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Good luck. XO’” Steve said with amusement in his voice. “I don’t think I’ve had that much fun since I started working here.”

Jane looked at Natasha, both sporting confused looks as they listened on.

“Yeah well, the job will do that to ya Stevie,” Bucky chuckled.

“She knows how stressed out I’ve been at work and she just does everything she can to make me feel less stressed.” Jane heard him sigh as he continued, “Honestly, she’s great Buck. We’ve only been seeing each other for a couple weeks but I think I want to introduce you to her. I think you two would get along great.”

Bucky whistled, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “Damn Stevie, you’re in deep.”

“Yeah, just- Don’t be surprised when you see her ok?” he hesitated before continuing. “Yesterday, I accidently hurt her.”

Before Bucky even had a chance to respond, Jane burst through the door, pointing at Steve. “I knew it!! You’re seeing Darcy aren’t you??”

Steve stared at her, wide-eyed and nervous. He looked from her to Natasha, who was looking just as murderous as the usually docile Attorney. “I-uh um yes?” He was at a loss for words, shocked at being found out by the two women.

“Why does Darcy have a black eye?” She began to grill him “And she has a lot of bruises all over her arms too. Why did you hurt her?”

Natasha stepped forward as if she was getting ready to attack. “Steve, tell me that isn’t true.”

Before she could get any closer, Bucky held her back. “Easy Tasha, let the guy speak will ya?”

“It was an accident!” Steve blurted out. “I didn’t-”

Jane scoffed at him, not letting him finish. “That’s what they all say Rogers, you of all people should know.”

Steve sighed, a hand coming up to rub his temple. He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a new voice.

“Janey, it really was an accident.” Darcy placed a hand on her boss’ shoulder as she stepped into the office. “We were having a nerf gun war and I slipped trying to dodge his attacks. He tried to catch me and ended up elbowing me in the eye instead. And well, I bruise easily so there’s that.”

Jane looked at her warily. “Darce, you know this sounds kind of hard to believe. But-”

“But you know Steve would never hurt someone that didn’t deserve it right?” She looked pointedly at Jane, hoping to remind her about the incident in which Steve had punched a rapist.

Steve walked towards Darcy, slipping an arm around her shoulders. Kissing her forehead, he smiled as he looked at her. “Hey sweetheart.”

“Ok, alright!” She looked apologetically at Steve before continuing, “sorry I jumped to conclusions Steve, I was just worried about Darcy.”

“It’s alright Jane, I’m glad you were worried for her,” He smiled at her, unable to be mad at the concern she showed for her intern. “I’m sure I would have jumped to the same conclusion as well. It is a nasty lookin’ eye.”

Darcy scoffed and elbowed him softly. She looked at Jane, a sly grin on her face. “Don’t worry, I’ll get my revenge. Next time, I won’t go so easy on him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @barisitrash
> 
> I love making new friends and getting feedback!


End file.
